This invention relates to building blocks, and, more particularly, to building blocks which are particularly well adapted for use as toy building blocks.
A primary object of the present invention is to afford a novel building block.
Another object is to afford a novel building block which is so constituted and arranged that, by using a plurality thereof, various shapes and configurations of assemblies of such building blocks may be connected together.
Building blocks which may be connected together have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in the following United States Letters Patent, namely, Ellis Pat. No. D-4058; Bindman Pat. No. D-155 329; Groves Pat. No. 1,271,160; Greenstreet Pat. No. 1,371,619; Sichterman Pat. No. 1,562,006; Bluthardt Pat. No. 2,147,237; Magnus Pat. No. 2,278,327Fischer Pat. No. 3,456,413; Jacob Pat. No. 3,570,169; Bullock, Jr. Pat. No. 3,626,632; Freedman Pat. No. 3,819,188; Larws Pat. No. 3,838,535; and Inman Pat. No. 4,189,252. It is an important object of the present invention to afford a novel building block, which constitutes improvements over building blocks of the aforementioned type heretofore known in the art.
Building blocks of the type which may be connected together, which have been heretofore known in the art, have had several inherent disadvantages, such as, for example, being expensive to manufacture; being difficult to construct; being difficult to assemble; not affording a reliable assembled structure; or being impractical in construction and operation, and the like. It is another important object of the present invention to overcome such disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel building block, which is so constructed that a plurality of such blocks may be connected to each other in a myriad of different shapes and assemblies.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel building block of the aforementioned type, the construction of which is such that two individual blocks may be connected to each other in a novel and expeditious manner, and, if desired, one individual block may be connected to a plurality of other blocks in a novel and expeditious manner.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel building block of the aforementioned type wherein, if desired, a single one of the blocks may be connected to two other of the blocks in such a manner as to afford an effective retention of the two blocks against being pulled away from each other.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel building block of the aforementioned type which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.